not a wish-granting factory
by winkiesempress
Summary: Luka ingin melihat kembang api, dan barangkali Luki telah menjelma konstelasi. #TanabataWish for Yonaka Alice


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Judul diambil dari quotes Augustus Waters di novel The Fault in Our Stars karya John Green, 'the world is not a wish-granting factory'

* * *

 **not a wish-granting factory**

by winkiesempress

ditulis untuk memenuhi wish **Yonaka Alice** dalam event **Tanabata Wish** yang diadakan oleh ... saya sendiri

peringatan : seperti biasa di fanfiksi saya, plot loncat-loncat maju mundur tidak urut, semoga bisa dipahami dan diterima

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Kagamine Lenka tentu saja sudah berkali-kali menonton berita kecelakaan di televisi.

Entah berapa ratus yang telah ia lihat sepanjang hidup, tak satu pun korban nyawa adalah kerabatnya. Selalu nama yang tak ia kenali, di tempat yang belum pernah ia jamah. Maka siaran semacam itu hanya menimbulkan simpati yang sesaat singgah, sebelum kemudian Lenka memindah _channel_ dengan bosan. _Untuk apa memikirkan orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal?_

Tapi pagi ini mungkin berbeda.

Siaran itu nyaris tenggelam oleh riuh pengunjung rumah sakit. Lenka sebenarnya tidak ingin berada di sana, kalau bukan karena permintaan Luki—sahabatnya sejak kecil. Luki berjanji akan sampai di sini jam sembilan. Lenka menunggu lama sekali, nyaris menangis tetapi tidak mau mendahului. Meski Luki sudah memberi tahu kamar mana yang akan mereka sambangi. Kamar adik kesayangan Luki—Megurine Luka yang sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa kawan. Lenka tidak terlalu akrab dengan gadis yang seolah-olah duplikat versi perempuan dari Luki ini.

Maka Lenka menunggu, dengan gelisah bergumul seperti awan pembawa hujan di dada, sembari sesekali melirik ke arah televisi di sudut ruangan.

Lalu tiba-tiba jantungnya seakan melompat, berdentum-dentum menghajar tulang rusuknya. Fibula dan tibianya serasa diremukkan perlahan dari bawah, membuatnya merosot menghantam lantai. Sebagian orang kalang kabut. Barangkali menyangka Lenka adalah pasien rumah sakit yang mendadak penyakitnya kambuh.

Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, hanya beberapa kilometer dari tempat Lenka berdiri. Korban tewas di tempat.

Namanya Megurine Luki.

* * *

Malam itu, Lenka menggantung tali di langit-langit kamar. Menulis pesan seperlunya, dengan noda air mata tumpah di sembarang titik. Meletakkannya di meja dengan tangan bergetar. Kakinya yang nyaris tak lagi menyimpan tenaga menapaki kursi yang dingin. Tali tambang merengkuh lehernya. Jika Lenka membiarkan kakinya berpisah dengan kursi, maka—

* * *

Luki mengatakan ini jauh sebelum kematiannya.

"Aku ingin membawa adikku ke festival kembang api," Luki berkata setelah mengeluarkan _popsicle_ dari mulutnya. Lenka mengarahkan netranya pada dirgantara. Mata Lenka mencari-cari gumpalan awan, yang barangkali bersedia menghalau terik matahari musim panas. Tapi langit terlampau biru dengan cahaya mentari yang menyeruak ke segala arah.

Lenka menyamakannya dengan mata Luki yang kini berbinar menatapnya.

"Kukira kamu tidak suka kembang api." Lenka berpaling, seolah-olah tak peduli. Sejatinya ia hanya menahan debar dalam dadanya yang mendadak terbit, kala mata sewarna mereka saling memproyeksikan figur.

Luki mengangguk. "Aku tidak terlalu suka, tapi adikku yang ingin."

"Jadi musim panas ini, kamu berniat mengajak adikmu menonton kembang api, begitu?" Lenka mengaburkan impiannya pergi ke festival bersama Luki. Beberapa waktu lalu, Lenka asyik berfantasi tentang Luki yang memakai _yukata_. Lenka pun akan memakainya, lalu bak adegan klise dalam anime yang sering ia ocehkan pada Luki, barangkali Luki akan memuji. Berkata penampilan Lenka berbeda, atau Lenka terlihat lebih feminin.

Tapi Lenka paham benar jika Luki lebih ingin pergi ke festival bersama adiknya—Megurine Luka. Maka ia mengubur impian itu, yang sebenarnya telah ia rancang beberapa tahun belakangan, tiap kali musim semi menukar eksistensi dengan musim panas.

"Itu impiannya." Ada hesitansi tersemat dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Luki pelan. Lenka tak bertanya mengapa Luki tak segera menjawab _ya, tentu saja,_ atau kalimat deklaratif penuh keyakinan lainnya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal keluarga Megurine untuk mengetahui alasannya.

"Luka belum sehat juga?" Pertanyaan yang sedikit bodoh, sebenarnya. Harusnya Lenka tak menanyakan itu, setelah kemarin Luki meninggalkannya di setengah perjalanan pulang. Ponselnya mendadak memanggil-manggil. Luki hanya berkata singkat adiknya masuk rumah sakit, lalu melesat dan menghilang dengan cepat di persimpangan.

Luki tidak menjawab, barangkali berasumsi Lenka harusnya tahu jawabannya. Lenka bergerak canggung dalam posisi bersilanya. Beberapa saat lagi mungkin langit akan lekas menjingga, dan Lenka bertanya-tanya mengapa Luki tak kunjung mengajaknya pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakannya,"Kamu belum mau pulang?"

"Lho, aku menunggumu mengajakku," tukas Luki. Lenka mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kemarin aku meninggalkanmu, jadi hari ini aku harus membiarkanmu memilih waktu pulang."

Lenka tertegun sejenak, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Hahah. Oke, ayo pulang."

* * *

Lenka gagal mengambil nyawanya sendiri malam itu. Adik lelaki Lenka—Len—menangkap basah Lenka yang siap menyingkirkan kursi dari pijakannya. Saat itu pertama kalinya Lenka mendengar Len menjerit seperti anak perempuan baru saja menyaksikan pembunuhan.

Lenka menyuruhnya bungkam dari ayah dan ibu yang belum pulang. Ia tak membiarkan Len mengetahui alasannya. Lenka menuntut malam itu berlalu seperti biasanya, meski ia tahu berkali-kali Len mengintip kamar Lenka setelahnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Lenka pergi ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sama di mana ia menyaksikan kabar kematian Luki. Seharusnya hari itu ia tengah berada di kampus, bersenda gurau bersama kawan-kawan perempuannya. Lalu barangkali Luki akan lewat dan menyapanya. Mengatakan cara duduk Lenka tidak elegan seperti perempuan seharusnya. Mengatakan tawa Lenka terlalu lebar hingga seekor paus bisa masuk mulutnya. Mengatakan—

Ah, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun Lenka membayangkan, momen bersama Luki sudah dihapuskan selamanya dari agenda masa depan.

Lenka berbelok memasuki lorong. Di ujung sana adalah kamar yang tak pernah ia masuki.

* * *

"Mungkin kamu bisa membeli kembang api murah dan menyalakannya di depan rumah sakit," Lenka memberi saran dengan wajah muram, semuram Luki yang berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah seperti anak kecil. Lenka memandangnya gusar. "Kamu tidak akan menemukan mesin pengabul impian di dalam tanah."

"Aku tahu." Luki menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menoleh pada Lenka. "Bahkan dunia ini saja bukan pabrik pengabul impian. Jadi, kamu bilang apa tadi?"

Lenka tertegun sejenak. "Membeli kembang api dan menyalakannya di halaman rumah sakit. Di dekat jendela tempat kamar Luka, kalau dia tidak boleh keluar."

"Tapi dia bilang di festival, dan aku harus ada di sampingnya."

"Hmm," Lenka bergumam. Bukannya ia tak berminat pada impian Luka atau tidak peduli padanya. Tapi sejak awal mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat. Luka yang jarang keluar rumah karena penyakitnya—Lenka bahkan tidak tahu apa—dan Lenka yang tidak betah berlama-lama di dalam ruangan bukan korelasi yang bagus. Lenka mungkin tidak akan tahu namanya kalau Luki tak pernah bercerita.

Berbeda dengan Luki. Lenka tak ingat kapan mereka pernah berkenalan. Mungkin di suatu waktu saat mereka masih belum bisa menyebut nama satu sama lain. Entahlah, rasanya Luki hadir begitu saja dalam hidupnya, menjadi satu bagian yang tak terlepas.

"Besok, ikut aku menjenguk Luka, yuk," ajak Luki tiba-tiba. Mata Lenka membundar. Luki tak pernah mengajak Lenka memasuki kamar tempat Luka dirawat. Barangkali karena tahu mereka kurang akrab, atau Lenka pernah berburuk sangka Luka memang tidak menyukainya.

Lenka tak tahu harus mengiyakan atau tidak.

"Luka tidak punya banyak teman. Setidaknya ... mungkin kamu bisa menemaninya mengobrol atau bagaimana. Kalian 'kan sama-sama perempuan. Mungkin ada banyak hal yang bisa dibagi," Luki mengatakannya dengan nada memohon, membuat keraguan dalam hati Lenka perlahan meleleh.

"Aku beri tahu rahasia." Baru saja Lenka hendak menjawab, Luki sudah buka suara lagi setelah jeda beberapa detik. Nada bicara Luki makin suram, seolah ada awan gelap yang merenggut riangnya perlahan, juga menggantungkan mendung di rongga matanya. Lenka hanya menatapnya sebagai tanda antusias. Satu helaan napas panjang, dan Luki berkata. "Dokter bilang Luka hanya akan bertahan sampai dua bulan lagi."

* * *

Lenka memasuki kamar Luka setelah menggumamkan _permisi_ yang entah didengar entah tidak. Tidak ada orang di sana, dan rasa sakit yang bergumul di dada kian mencengkeram kala ia berpikir; _seharusnya Luki yang ada di sini._

Luka meringkuk di atas ranjang. Semula Lenka membayangkan gadis lemah yang berbaring tenang, dengan selimut rapi dan wajah pucat yang terlelap. Lenka sudah berencana akan duduk dengan tenang menanti Luka terjaga. Luka mungkin sudah lupa siapa Lenka, maka Lenka juga telah merancang kata-kata perkenalan sebelum menyampaikan rencana gilanya.

Tapi yang dihadapinya mungkin akan jauh lebih sulit. Ah, tentu saja. Luka mungkin akan menamparnya seperti orang kesetanan kalau Lenka mengutarakan rencananya. Luka mungkin akan menyangka Lenka orang tidak waras yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa sebelah. Entahlah.

Lenka memilih ikut mati saja daripada harus menanggung utang sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Luka." Lenka menelan ludah setelahnya. Ada setengah bagian dalam hatinya yang berharap Luka tidak bangun dan menanggapinya. _Tidak usah. Tetaplah diam begitu. Tak usah sadar kalau aku ada di sini._

Tapi realita yang terjadi adalah kontradiksi dari setengah harapannya. Luka perlahan menggeliat pelan, lalu berbalik. Netra serupa angkasa yang mengimitasi Luki itu bertemu dengan safir Lenka. Lenka menemukan segala hal sendu di sana, mulai dari bekas air mata yang tersurat, hingga sirat-sirat implisit segala jeritan duka yang tak mampu Lenka interpretasikan secara verbal.

Luka tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Lenka seolah Lenka hanya dekorasi yang telah ada di sana selama berbulan-bulan. Lenka menarik napas panjang, bersiap melisankan ide sinting yang telah ia rangkai dalam otak. Apa pun yang terjadi tadi.

 _Lebih baik Luka tidak setuju. Lebih baik Luka mengusirku dari sini setelah aku mengatakannya. Atau sekalian saja bunuh aku di sini tidak apa-apa._

"Namaku Lenka."— _dan aku adalah orang yang akan kauanggap sinting._

"Aku bisa memanggil orang mati."

Oke, Lenka memang sudah gila.

* * *

Lenka paham benar mengenai salah satu hal mutlak di dunia ini—impian Luka adalah impian Luki juga. Maka Lenka tak menyalahkan saat semua topik yang mereka bicarakan mendadak beralih menjadi kembang api, kembang api, dan kembang api. Jika saja Lenka tak menyukai Luki sedalam ini, ia tentu tak akan menaruh atensi barang secercah.

"Memang saat kecil kalian tidak pernah melihat kembang api berdua?" Lenka bertanya saat ia berkutat dengan rumus-rumus matematika, dan Luki dengan materi-materi sejarahnya. Entah kata apa, kalimat apa, atau tema apa yang tak sengaja dilihat Luki, ia bisa saja melencengkan topik ke kembang api. Dan impian adiknya. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mewujudkannya. Dan rintangan-rintangan yang menjegalnya.

"Pernah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Bukan di festival juga. Jadi aku rasa itu tidak masuk hitungan," Luki menjawab sembari mengetik kisah di masa lampau entah apa. Lenka meneruskan memencet-mencet kalkulator, lalu menimpali,"Harus festival, ya? Momen berdua ditambah kembang api denganmu harusnya sudah cukup, bukan?"

"Yah … entahlah. Mungkin kesannya akan berbeda. Soalnya Luka juga jarang keluar dan melihat keramaian. Terus … dulu kita pernah naik mobil melewati kota besar, begitu. Waktu kecil, sih. Luka senang sekali melihat banyak lampu-lampu, jadi …."

Seterusnya, Lenka membiarkan Luki mengoceh, berusaha memahami tiap perkataan Luki meski fokusnya terbagi dengan kalkulasi. Berusaha tak melewatkan detail yang mungkin bisa dilakukan Lenka—agar Luki bahagia.

"Selain itu, aku suka bintang-bintang." Luki menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan seulas senyuman. Lenka mengintip dari balik buku tebal. "Kukira kamu gila Sejarah, bukan gila Astronomi."

"Siapa bilang aku gila Astronomi?" sanggah Luki, sementara matanya menerawang menembus jendela ruang tamu keluarganya. Barangkali mencari bintang-bintang. "Aku hanya suka melihat bintang bertaburan di langit, tapi aku tidak paham dan tidak peduli soal rasi-rasi dan semacamnya. Oh, tapi mitologinya cukup menarik juga. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu soal rumus-rumus kalkulasinya yang rumit."

"Terus?"

"Ya, kalau bisa melihat kembang api di langit berbintang, itu seperti menggabungkan impianku dan impian Luka." Mata Luki kian berbinar, dan Lenka seperti menemukan bintang-bintang itu di mata Luki. Lenka menurunkan buku tebal penuh angka dari depan hidungnya. "Jadi … impianmu selama ini melihat bintang-bintang bersama Luka?"

Luki mengangguk. "Iya, di luar ruangan. Dengan Luka yang sehat tanpa peduli angin malam bisa membuatnya tumbang."

Saat itu Lenka sadar, Luka adalah dunia Luki. Jika Lenka ingin menjamah dunia Luki, maka ia harus memahami Luka pula.

* * *

Setelah Lenka mengucapkan satu deklarasi sintingnya, ia benar-benar berharap Luka memakinya. Ia berharap Luka akan mengatainya gila, tidak waras, sakit jiwa, lalu Lenka akan mengamininya.

Lenka berpikir, lebih baik ia meringkuk di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Menjadi orang kehilangan akal yang tak peduli akan dinginnya lantai menggesek kulit. Melupakan segala fakta keji di dunia; bahwa Luki mati, bahwa ia sangat mencintai Luki, bahwa Luki tak sempat mewujudkan impian Luka yang juga impiannya, bahwa ia merasa memikul utang mengabulkan mimpi itu, bahwabahwabahwa—

Tapi halimun kelabu di mata Luka tak mampu menyembunyikan antusias saat ia bertanya pada Lenka,"Bagaimana caranya? Aku mau bertemu kakak."

Sebelum Lenka menyadarinya, kakinya sudah gemetar. Tangannya yang sama bergetarnya membentuk pola-pola kusut di rok hasil remasan. Hei, tentu Lenka sadar ia tidak hidup dalam dunia fantasi, di mana sihir bisa mengabulkan segalanya dan mirakel adalah hal kasual yang bisa ditunggu.

Mencari ritual pemanggilan arwah di internet dan mempercayainya tak terdengar waras di zaman ini. Tapi seorang Kagamine Lenka, yang kuliah di jurusan Matematika, mencintai ilmu pengetahuan alam sejak baru bisa membaca, yang meyakini bahwa segala hal di dunia dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah, melakukannya.

Sekarang ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh, menjelaskan secara rinci ritual yang ia baca di sebuah situs. Mereka hanya perlu lilin dan barang favorit Luki, juga waktu yang tepat saat jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas, dan barangkali ... sedikit keyakinan.

Sebenarnya Lenka berpikir, sekalipun ritual ini berhasil, apa pengaruhnya? Luki—atau lebih tepatnya arwah Luki—tidak akan bisa membawa Luka ke festival dan menonton kembang api. Tapi setidaknya mungkin mereka bisa bicara. Mungkin ada hal-hal yang belum diselesaikan sepasang saudara kandung ini. Mungkin ada satu dua hal yang ingin Luki utarakan sebelum ia pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang ingin Lenka katakan.

Ajaibnya, Luka percaya pada Lenka.

Mungkin mereka sudah sama-sama putus asanya untuk menemui Luki.

* * *

Bicara tentang masa depan Luki, tentu tidak ada yang mengimajinasikan Luki akan mati sebelum ia lulus kuliah.

Luki selalu memiliki kesan lelaki sederhana. Ia tak punya impian muluk-muluk, seperti pergi ke luar angkasa atau menciptakan robot tercanggih di dunia. Ia juga bukan lelaki populer yang akan memaku atensi sejuta gadis. Bukan pula kapten basket, ketua OSIS, atau semacamnya. Megurine Luki hanya lelaki sederhana biasa, yang mencintai pelajaran Sejarah lebih dari ilmu mana pun.

Lenka pernah merangkai visi masa depan berupa Luki versi dewasa. Luki memakai jas hitam, mengajarkan kisah-kisah masa lampau pada murid SMA. Luki mungkin akan menjadi guru muda yang buku-bukunya diam-diam disisipi surat cinta oleh siswi pendiam. Luki akan tersenyum membacanya, lalu bersikap hati-hati. Tidak terlalu baik agar tidak memberi harapan palsu. Tidak terlalu jauh agar tidak menyakiti.

Lenka bertanya-tanya, saat Luki pulang, apakah ia akan menjadi orang yang menyambut Luki di ambang pintu? Melepaskan jasnya yang berkeringat, memberi kecupan hangat di dahi nan singkat. Lenka akan membuatkan cokelat panas untuk menguapkan penat. Mereka akan duduk berbincang tentang hari satu sama lain. Luki berkisah tentang satu dua murid yang membuat keonaran, dan Lenka akan berceloteh tentang harga ini itu yang naik, tentang tetangga yang menyebalkan. Mereka akan saling tergelak di akhir.

Seharusnya semuanya berjalan seindah itu, kalau saja Luki tidak mati tertabrak di usianya yang kedua puluh.

* * *

Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang yang masih berusaha meski ia tahu usahanya pasti akan sia-sia?

Kadang Lenka bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu, lalu roda-roda otaknya akan berhenti berpikir kala satu nama tebersit: Luki. Luki adalah satu orang yang Lenka kenal tak memiliki kata menyerah dalam kamusnya, meski ia tahu cahaya harapan sudah padam—atau memang tidak ada sejak awal.

Saat ini, Lenka ingin menghukum dirinya di masa lalu yang menertawakan Luki dalam hati. Tak jarang batinnya mencaci, _hei, Luki, mau kamu apakan juga usahamu tidak akan pernah berhasil._ Seperti saat Luki berusaha menyelamatkan anak kucing korban tabrak lari. Saat Luki berusaha mengembalikan preman sekolah ke jalan yang benar. Atau berbagai hal mustahil lainnya yang Luki percaya dapat ia putar roda takdirnya.

Dan saat ini, Lenka tengah melakukan hal terkonyol di dunia, hal yang ia paham betul terlampau mustahil.

Memanggil orang mati.

Ia bukan anak indigo yang bisa melihat arwah berjalan-jalan. Bukan pula orang sakti yang dikaruniai ikatan kuat dengan berbagai roh. Bukan pula perempuan terkutuk yang seumur hidupnya harus menyaksikan penderitaan makhluk yang tak seharusnya berada di dunia. Lenka hanya mahasiswi putus asa biasa, tanpa kekuatan spesial apa-apa. Dan Luka di sampingnya hanya gadis penyakitan yang tak istimewa pula.

Jelas bahwa malam itu mereka gagal.

Luka tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Lenka memadamkan lilin-lilin, pun dalam bisu. Luka hanya berdiri, sedikit terhuyung, mengembalikan komik kesayangan Luki ke dalam laci. Ia tidak menangis. Hanya hening. Sementara air mata Lenka berderai-deraih menumpahi lantai rumah sakit. Helai-helai keemasannya jatuh di sisi kepala, menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia masih berjongkok meniupi lilin yang sumbunya tinggal bara redup.

Luka ada di belakangnya, jelas-jelas mendengar isak pedih Lenka. Lenka tak ingin menatapnya. Ada rasa malu, luka, duka, tersayat, ingin mati saja, segalanya yang mencabik dada Lenka dengan biadab. Lenka mungkin tak pernah merasa segagal ini sebelumnya.

Dalam gerakan yang tak sempat Lenka sadari, tiba-tiba Luka sudah duduk di depannya. Lenka merasakan tatapan tajam. Lenka bahkan berpikir mungin dirinya akan menjadi cabikan-cabikan daging berdarah jika ia berani membalas tatapan Luka.

Mungkin Luka tengah murka saat ini. Murka pada gadis gila yang berani-beraninya datang membawa harapan bernanah yang busuk, tapi mereka coba hidupkan lagi. Nyatanya harapan itu makin membusuk. Lenka merasakan kebencian, kebencian yang pantas dihujamkan dalam-dalam pada jiwa Lenka.

Luka berdesis tajam,"Pada akhirnya semua orang adalah pembohong, bukan? Bahkan kakakku yang bilang akan melihat kembang api bersamaku sebelum aku mati."

* * *

Lenka mencoba menelan segala jenis pil yang ia dapat ia temui di rumahnya. Tak peduli nama dan indikasinya. Tangannya asal merenggut, mulai dari parasetamol di kamar Len, obat tidur papa, obat maag mama, apa pun yang tertangkap matanya. Tenggorokannya serasa tersayat penuh luka, terbakar saat Lenka menelan belasan butir sekaligus. Lenka ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak merasakan sensasinya. Jika saja arwahnya ditawari hadiah nanti, Lenka ingin menggelar pesta kematian atas dirinya sendiri, dan tamu utamanya adalah Luki. Sayang sekali arwah orang sepertinya mungkin tidak akan ditawari hadiah.

Lenka berpikir ia akan bangun di tengah-tengah api neraka.

Tapi nyatanya, ia terbangun di rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi Len. Len yang selama ini menjaga martabat dan prestise seorang laki-laki, menangis tersedu-sedu bak anak kecil kehilangan mainan di samping tempat tidur Lenka. Air mata Lenka ikut meleleh, bukan karena ia bahagia masih diselamatkan, bukan karena melihat Len menangis.

 _Kenapa aku masih hidup?_

* * *

Suatu hari, Lenka bermimpi.

Ia berada di daratan yang kosong, benar-benar kosong. Lenka tak dapat memprediksi luas dataran yang ia pijak (tapi tubuh Lenka terasa ringan sekali, mungkin ia terbang, atau ia hanya ilusi di dimensi delusi, entahlah) _,_ karena tempat itu tak terlihat memiliki ujung. Lenka bahkan tak merasakan adanya angin, bahkan dadanya tak naik turun untuk mengsubstitusi udara.

Mungkin ini dunia setelah kematian. Mungkin Lenka sudah mati. Ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan _menyenangkan_ seperti itu berputar dalam otaknya.

Di depannya ada seberkas cahaya. Oh, bukan seberkas. Dua. Dua sinar entah apa yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sekali Lenka berkedip, dan sosok itu seolah berakumulasi dengan berbagai warna entah dari mana, membentuk dua figur.

Luka dan Luki tengah berjalan menghampiri Luka. Ah, bukan berjalan. Entah apa namanya. Lenka bahkan tak yakin mereka memiliki kaki. Lenka hanya melihat dua wajah yang jelas, separuh tubuh yang terang, lalu ke bawah hanya cahaya yang kabur. Semakin proksimal, Lenka dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, meski suara mereka seolah dicampur aduk oleh desing angin.

"Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersama kakak di festival," itu adalah suara Luka,"bersama Kakak. Di festival. Setidaknya sekali saja sebelum aku mati."

Dada Lenka tersayat. Bukan, bukan dalam makna perumpamaan bak madah patah hati. Tapi benar-benar ada darah dari dadanya yang semula ia sangka tak memiliki massa. Luki dan Luka seolah tak menyadari eksistensi Lenka. Lenka hanya ada di sana, berdiri, berdarah tanpa merasakan sakit di luka, tapi seluruh jiwa raganya seakan tengah diaduk dalam lubang hitam.

"Tentu saja." Kali ini suara Luki. Ada rasa rindu yang kian meremas hati Lenka yang barangkali telah terbelah dua. "Kita pasti akan melihat kembang api. Tunggu sampai kamu membaik, oke? Nanti kita juga lihat bintang-bintang."

Luka di dada Lenka terasa kian membusuk, kulit-kulitnya mengelupas dan berjatuhan sebagai gumpalan menjijikkan yang membuat isi perut siapa pun terasa diaduk. Tapi Lenka tak merasakan apa-apa pada fisiknya, hanya sukmanya yang seakan tengah digulung pelan-pelan, lamat-lamat, kuat-kuat—membuatnya kian bertanya-tanya apakah setelah ini ia tidak akan bangun lagi.

Ada mesin penggiling tak kasat mata yang menghilangkan Lenka selamanya dari alam itu kala Luki menatapnya dan berkata,"Tentu saja kita bisa, Luka, jika saat itu aku tidak mengajak _dia_ bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Ini adalah berhari-hari setelah Lenka dinyatakan cukup sehat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Mata Len tak henti-hentinya mengekor, hingga akhirnya rasa kuriositasnya merebak. Len bertanya,"Kenapa Kakak tidak kunjung menyerah bunuh diri?"

Alih-alih menjelaskan isi kepalanya yang berubah menjadi neraka sejak Luki mati, Lenka menatap Len dalam-dalam. Len tak menemukan perasaan apa pun di rongga-rongga mata Lenka yang cekung, yang iris birunya memudar seperti laut yang tertelan badai, atau langit yang tercekik mendung. Hanya ada hampa di sana.

Sudut-sudut bibir Lenka tertarik. Len sepenuhnya enggan memberi definisi manis pada senyum Lenka saat itu. Mengerikan. Senyum Lenka seolah dihuni oleh bermacam-macam iblis. Bermacam-macam dosa. Nyaris saja Len mengambil satu langkah mundur, sebelum Lenka berdesis dalam seringainya—

"Aku tahu kenapa aku tidak mati-mati. Karena Tuhan menghukumku. Tuhan menghukumku dengan melihat penderitaan Luka. Tuhan menghukumku dengan kegagalanku sendiri. Dengan dosaku sendiri."

* * *

Orang mengatakan 'kau tidak akan bisa menolong orang yang tidak mau ditolong.'

Rasanya, itu memang benar. Sekuat apa pun kau mencoba menolong seseorang, jika sejatinya ia tak ingin uluran tangan, kau akan gagal.

Ada pula yang mengatakan, selain tenaga medis dan obat-obatan, panjang usia pasien juga ditentukan oleh tekad hidupnya. Lenka sering mendengar cerita tentang orang-orang yang bangun dari koma panjang. Tubuhnya nyaris menyerah, bergantung pada alat-alat medis yang menopang. Namun jiwanya menolak mati. Entah alam apa yang mereka tinggali kala mereka terlelap dalam siksa, namun mereka berjuang. Mereka berjuang untuk kembali menyaksikan dunia.

Maka mereka yang telah menyerah untuk hidup pun, tidak akan selamat secanggih apa pun pertolongan yang diberikan.

Satu-satunya semangat hidup Luka sudah mati. Luki yang memberinya janji macam-macam agar Luka tetap menyematkan _aku masih ingin hidup_ dalam tiap napasnya, kini tak ada di mana-mana lagi. Luki mati, menjadi korban tabrak lari, dengan impian-impian yang terbanting dan pecah seperti jasad Luki. Segala cahaya yang ada dalam hidup Luka seolah dipadamkan paksa seketika. Luka tak lagi melihat arah. Luka tak lagi melihat masih ada yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Tidak akan ada kembang api. Tidak akan ada bintang-bintang. Impian Luka hanya menjadi kembang api yang tidak pernah menyala, dan impian Luki hanya menjadi bintang yang lenyap ditelan mendung pagi.

Langit masih berbintang di luar sana, merengkuh impian mereka berdua, menyimpannya dalam senyap. Barangkali salah satu bintang yang berkelip pilu itu adalah Luki. Barangkali setelah ini Luka akan menjadi kembang api.

Tanpa lilin, tanpa barang kesukaan Luki, tanpa ritual konyol, tanpa Lenka. Megurine Luka menemui kakaknya malam itu, dengan cara terburuk yang pernah ada. Tubuhnya menyerah seiring dengan jiwanya.

* * *

Lenka berdiri dengan gemetar di rumah sakit, menunggu Luki yang berjanji akan datang pukul sembilan. Kakinya tak henti-hentinya bergetar hingga ia ingin jatuh bersimpuh saja. Tulisan pada ponsel bahkan tak terlihat jelas karena vibrasi di tangannya begitu hebat. Ia butuh Luki. Ia butuh Luki untuk menenangkannya, tapi kenapa Luki datang lama sekali?

Lagipula apa yang akan Lenka katakan pada Luki tentang segala ketakutannya saat ini?

Lenka memejamkan mata, berharap lelaki yang tertabrak mobilnya tadi—yang tak sempat ia lihat wajahnya—hanya akan menderita luka-luka kecil. Lalu ada orang yang menemukan si korban dan bergegas memberi pertolongan. Tapi jalan tadi sangat sepi. Bagaimana jika—ah, tidak, tidak. Mari berdoa saja untuk saat ini.

Lenka masih berkeringat dingin. Ia butuh pendistraksi. Maka ia melirik televisi di sudut ruangan—

* * *

Lenka yakin ia telah memilih gedung yang cukup tinggi, sehingga jika ia jatuh nanti ia tak hanya menderita patah tulang, lalu ada orang yang menyelamatkannya lagi.

Luka sudah mati. Lenka sudah menerima hukuman untuk tetap hidup, agar ia bisa menyaksikan penderitaan Luka yang impiannya tak sempat terwujud, agar ia menyaksikan Luka yang mati tanpa sempat mengukir senyum. Lenka tak mau lagi meneruskan hukuman kedua—hidup dengan penyesalan menggerogotinya perlahan. Jadi, bolehkah Lenka memilih hukumannya sendiri?

Di bawah sana jalan raya. Lenka akan terhempas dan mematahkan tulang punggung, atau barangkali tulang rusuk. Atau kepalanya yang pecah terlebih dahulu. Atau ia akan mati karena tergilas ban-ban raksasa yang tiba-tiba lewat. Terserah, Lenka tidak peduli. Asalkan dia mati. Asalkan nyawanya (barangkali) pantas menebus nyawa Luki. Dan nyawa Luka yang ia rampas secara tidak langsung. Ah, sebenarnya jiwa kotornya ini tidak pantas, bukan?

Karena jiwanya adalah dosa seorang pembunuh.

Lenka membelakangi ketinggian, tersenyum puas memandang langit. Ia tak tahu ke mana ia akan dikirim setelah ini. Mungkin menghuni dimensi di mana hanya ada kegelapan. Mungkin dilempar ke neraka tanpa basa-basi. Mungkin punggungnya akan ditendang keras oleh malaikat maut ke hadapan Luki, diinjak dan dipaksa bersujud meminta ampun. Oh, bukan demikian, karena ia tak cukup suci untuk masih mendapatkan maaf dari Luki.

Sudahlah. Barangkali cambukan di neraka akan membuat rasa berdosa Lenka sedikit menguap.

Gravitasi memeluk Lenka, dan batin Lenka membisikkan permintaan terakhirnya.

 _Tuhan, tolong hukum aku sepuas-Mu._

 **e n d**

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha

Mati semua

Hh

Oke ... maafkan aku sebagai panitia malah baru pablis jam segini. seneng kan yon wishmu ke panitia hehe seneng dong seneng /maksa

Anyway maafin aku malah bikin plotnya melebar ke mana-mana. mau curhat dikit, wishnya yona ini kampret, pengen nonton kembang api sama kakaknya tapi kakaknya mati. ya terus kalo kakaknya udah mati aku disuru ngapain kampret, mainan papan ouija ngobrol sama setan?

intinya maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi, aku terakhir pablis januari dan selama ini aku cuma ngetik rpf hvmv anak-anak, jadi maaf kalau feels-nya jadi ngga dapet atau apalah. maafin fiknya buluk sebuluk hibiki kalo abis manggung. kalo mz ryo buluk ga yon. mboh.

ya suda gitu aja

terima kasih buat yang tahan baca sampai akhir hehehe

salam,

winkiesempress


End file.
